Silicone rubbers are special polymers with some outstanding properties. Particularly, environmental resistance, the resistance to acids, bases and oil, the good tensile strength, the durability and the wide range of service temperatures as well as the low compression set properties, the nontoxic nature and the ease of processing are characteristic properties for the silicone rubber. However, the cost of silicone rubbers is relatively high and this fact has retarded their general acceptance.